This invention concerns structural frame members and is particularly concerned with structural frame members as mullions for supporting window frames.
An object of this invention is to provide structural frame members for forming frameworks that can retain, for example, window frames or door frames.
According to this invention there is provided a structural frame member that has two parts connected by at least one collapsible part, whereby the two parts can be drawn towards each other to trap another item between spaced formations extending from sides of said parts, preferably to trap items on both sides of the frame member between spaced formations extending from both sides of said parts.
The two parts are preferably connected by a pair of collapsible webs and one part preferably has an end formation that fits within the other part when they are collapsed together, said parts overlapping to a certain extent, which preferably has a limit.
The spaced extending formations are preferably flanges and they may be flat or shaped. For items that have channel formations extending from their sides, the formations of the structural member may also be channel sections or other complementary formations to mate therewith. The flanges may be shaped for gripping, such as by having a serrated or otherwise uneven surface or may be L-shaped to fit into channel formations of the item to be trapped.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the structural frame member comprises a major part having side walls connected by a pair of spaced webs inwards from ends of the side walls and a minor part having side walls connected by a web, the two parts being connected by a pair of collapsible webs each between a pair of aligned sides of each part, whereby in an uncollapsed state items can be positioned against opposite sides of the member and in a collapsed state trapped between outwardly extending formations of the major and minor parts of the member.
Two parts of the structural member of the invention preferably each have means for retaining a cover strip for extending along either side of the structural member to cover the joints with the trapped items. Preferably inner surfaces of the sides of the structural member have formations thereon, such as ribs or the like for retaining cooperating formations of said cover strips.
The cover strips may be single walled or more preferably are twin-walled especially forming multiple ducts for insulation purposes. Edges of the cover strips preferably retain gasket material or have coextruded gasket material therealong.
The structural frame members are particularly suitable for use on mullions in forming a framework to receive window frames. The framework preferably includes a base member and a top member, such as an eaves beam. For securing top and bottom members to the structural members, webs of the structural members are preferably formed with screw ports to receive screws through the top and bottom members respectively into the structural members.
To collapse a structural member of the invention to trap items, such as window frames therein, the two parts may be drawn together by means of screws through a web of one part into a web of the other part.
The invention further comprehends a glazed structure having a framework comprising structural members of the invention with window frames mounted therebetween and trapped along sides thereof between collapsed parts of said structural members.
The structural members used on the invention may be of any suitable material. Aluminium and uPVC are preferred materials, although in the case of uPVC strengthening members, such as of aluminum or steel may be required. Such strengthening members may be moulded into one or both parts of the structural member or may be shaped to fit channels or ducts therein.